Argo III
by Amity The Only Pickpocketier
Summary: What if, years after the war, the future kids of the heroes were missing somebody? What if that 'somebody' just happened to disappear into the past? Present Time: Now that the Giant war is over everyone thought it could be quiet and they could have an alliance with the Romans, but no they have to go look for a person who isn't even born yet. After the war. Lots of OCs.
1. Prologue

**hey ya'll. yay i had this in my mind for a long time. so lets see what you people think.**

Chapter 1:

Everyone was safe and sound after their little/big quest against Gaea. One though is that they were still trying to create an alliance between the Romans and that's were we will start.

"NO!" Octavian said, very harshly. "I am not agreeing to an alliance between Rome and Greece. It is against Roman rules. It would be horrific."

"I also agree." Leo said. "I don't want an alliance with the public speaker. Who **cough** looks **cough** like the **cough** traitor guy."

They had break up a fight between the Latino and the public speaker minutes later. "We need an alliance." Percy said strongly. "if another war breaks out between the gods or-"

A crash shook the building. Travis burst though the door. "You guys might want to see this."

"Travis if this is one of your pranks we're trying to make an alliance between the two greatest enemies of all time so if you could just-"

Another crash shook the building and this time they all had to hold onto something. "Ok fine let me rephrase that," Travis said. "You guys need to see this, now."

They all walked out the of the big house only to meant by a crowd jogging towards the beach. They all made it to the beach, struggling thought the crowds. As they made towards the front.

There was a huge ship sitting on the beach. The big bronze ship was huge compared to the Argo ||. They all saw three girls descending from a small little elevator, obviously homemade.

The three girls reached the bottom. One girl with wild dirty blond curls jumped out of the elevator before they reach the bottom. Percy, and all around him, gripped their swords and any other weapon they hand handy. For some reason Chiron was called to Olympus. He put Annabeth and Percy in charge and he was certainly going to protect Camp Half-Blood.

The wind picked up. Percy looked at Jason for a reason why, but when he saw Jason's confused face he knew then and there that it wasn't Jason. He looked back towards the girls, they were less than 20 feet away.

He could clearly see them now. The one in the middle was obviously the leader. Her jet black hair was in a tight pony tail. Her bright electric blue eyes reminded him of Thalia. The clothes she was wearing were new. The blue blazer and black blouse told Percy that she came here on business. She also had skinny jeans and dark navy blue high heels on. She was here on some kind of business.

The girl on her right was crazy. Her crooked crazy smile told him that she was recently in mental hospital. The bare feet also just gave it away. Her wild dirty blond hair was even wilder in the wild wind. The girl was only wearing a white sundress. The girls dark navy blue eyes were sad and painful telling a different story. It was then that Percy noticed the storm forming above their heads.

Then was the girl on the left. She was as pale as Nico. Maybe even paler. Her wild black curly hair was just like the mental girl's but tamer. Her clothing consisted of all black. Her she it was black along with the pants and the black combat boots. Her dark red leather jacket was hiding her sword and, what looked like to Percy, a celestial bronze 9 caliber hand gun. Her skin had something to it. It looked as if something was inscribed on it. Her eyes were the only natural color she had on. Her eyes were the color of a new penny. He unsheathed his sword and noticed something all similar between the three girls.

They all had a collection of necklaces. The leader had necklaces with lightning bolts. The mental girl's had tridents. The Ghost girl's had skeletons, the helmet of Hades, and the pitchfork of Hades.

The girls stopped in front of Percy and the tension. "Well, Well, isn't it Percy Jackson." the mental girl said coming in front of him and holding her hand out, for him to shake. "I've heard about you. Wait no I haven't. I've had to learn about you." she laughed like a five year kid.

"Tide," the leader said. So mental girls name is Tide. "Stand aside. Let me and Asia handle this." Tide, mental girl just stood the leaders side.

"What do you want?" Percy blurted out.

The leader girl looked at her companions and laughed. After her little chuckle she said "I'm looking for someone, Mr. Peruses Jackson. I'm looking for someone." She repeated.

"Well," Jason jumped in, sword ready in his hand and by his side. "Why did you come here?"

"Because," the ghost girl, Percy was assuming it her name was Asia. "This is the only place he would come." She was on the verge of tears. And she was ready to fight. "This is home to him. This stupid camp is home to him."

Something happened to the three girls. First they were in the clothes they arrived in and then with a lightning flash, litterly , and then they were in beautiful dresses. They were Floor length and strapless. Greek arm bands were on their arms and the weapons of the big three were in their hands. Then lightning flashed and they were back in the clothes they arrived in. Percy and the others were in attack mode. So, to be exact it was the three mysterious girls versus the entire Camp Half-Blood. And a few roman soldiers.

"Did you just call this camp stupid?" Travis walked out of the crowd. His sword was in his hand and ready.

"Did you just challenge me?" Asia said bringing out her machete.

Then as fast a lightning, even before Travis knew that he was going to fight, she flipped him over. He groaned when he hit the ground. Percy was ready to kick this girls butt now if she did another thing to disgrace the camp.

"Asia," the leader scolded the ghost of a girl. She then turned to Percy and said "I'm sorry about that. She will learn not to just flip random people over," she looked at Asia. Then back to Percy. "here's the deal-"

Percy cut her off. "What deal?"

"Let me finish," she said seriously. "I am looking for Charlie Jackson. Asia, Tide and I are from the future. My name is Seira Knight, daughter of Jupiter and Juno. Tide is the daughter of Neptune and Amphitrite. Asia is the daughter of Hades and Persephone. We, Mr. Peruses Jackson, are looking for your future son."

** thxs for reading and please review.** **image this: a person with a sweat shirt collar up to their nose saying roar or meow adn pertending to be a kitty assassin.**

**thxs for readin**

**JJprincessoftheunderworld**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello the people reading this story, just wanted to say thank you to the two followers i have on this story, thanks. **

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**Chpter 2**

**Argo 111**

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

Percy didn't know what to think when the girl 'Seira' had said that little sentence about his future son. Then when he denied it, they told him that he could see it for himself if he wanted to. He was temped but declined. "Are you sure," the ghost girl, or Asia, said to Seira. "I can't just kidnap him? I mean I could. It would be very easy."

"No," Seira hissed at her cousin. "We are not kidnapping the Percy Jackson."

Percy caught a little bit of that conversation when he heard his name. He felt a breeze of seawater. He heard muffed voices behind him and looked behind him. He saw something very weird. A big wave frozen in place.

How In the name of Hades did that happen?

He saw the others trying to break the ice and others running out to the end of the ice but it just keep growing and freezing. In minutes Percy was surrounded by ice and people banging and stabbing the ice. He capped his sword ready for just about anything. "Swords," Asia mused, touching the tip of his sword. "Are one of the best defense weapon I have ever seen. That is until I found guns."

Percy was getting suddenly very clauseterphobic in the ice dome.

She took the celestial bronze 9 caliber gun out, which means Percy was right about a gun being in her dark red leather jacket. He stepped back. She put a bullet in the gun. One bullet. Just one.

"See I had this," Asia held up the gun, showing it off. "Specially made. Wanna know who made it?," she waited for an answer, Percy just shrugged. "Sammy made it. He's crazy you know, but of course aren't all Valdez's?"

"Sure," he said gripping his sword and playing along. "Yeah they all are."

"Wrong," she said pointing the gun at him."Trick question. Only Sammy is crazy. He has OCD. He has to be crazy, if he wasn't were would I get a gun like this?"

She cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Percy closed his eyes shut, tighter then he ever could. Nothing happened. No bullet entered his body.

He opened his eyes and Seira was standing their taking the bullet out of the gun. The other girls were gone. "Sorry about that," she threw the gun to the side and looked him straight in the eye. "She can get very mad an protective sometimes. So wanna know what I am doing here?"

Percy nodded. The ice dome was still there, making him feel very not safe.

"I need help," she said help in a way like it was the worse thing in the world. "I mean we need help. We need help."

"Why?," he asked harshly. "Should I help you?"

She walked towards him and the storm above the ice dome thundered loudly. "Because, Mr. Jackson, if you help then I own you something." she said to him. "plus you would be helping a boy who is deathly afraid of spiders and wants every spider on the planet dead."

"Still why?"

She sighed. "See, the guy we are up against is more powerful than all of us. And we need some help."

"If you are from the 'future'," he said. "Why don't you ask the future me to help you?"

She blushed and backed away, looking guilty. "Look, this mission, quest or whatever you call it, is," she trailed off. "We didn't permission to come here. So if we go home with nothing, all our parents will be very pissed."

Percy sniffed a laugh."So what your doing is illegal?"

She nodded. "Come on, please." she begged.

Percy thought about it for a moment. Helping was a good thing to do. Even if it means risking your own life. "Sure," he said.

She motioned for him to follow her and he did as she motioned. The ice was gone, which meant a lot of angry half-bloods were lose. Then a blow of wind wiped them all out in different directions groaning. Expect for six people. The rest of the gang. Leo, Jason, Piper. Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth.

He looked down at his feet as they approached. Seira had to explain everything to them and then they insisted that they come to.

Everyone followed the black haired girl to the ship and then when she stopped at the front of the ship, she whistled. Why is the thing they were wondering about. Then a guy shouted "Zoe's turn!"

Then the weirdest thing happened. Somebody threw done a girl. She landed in the sand and stood up mumbling curses to a guy named James and she hoped he would die.

After she shook the sand off her she sighed, put her hands on her hips and looked at them.

She was around 20 and had long curly black hair. Her eyes were a shocking green and seemed to be examining everything in front of her. She had a dark blue leather jacket on with a light blue shirt underneath. Her hands had some leather gloves that let her finger show on. She had some skinny jeans on and tennis shoes. She smiled and said "Hello,"

Everyone mumbled a Hi while Seira just had her hand out motioning for her to give something to Seira. The girl, Percy had assumed her name was Zoe, just shook her had and pressed her hand on the ship. A handprint device, the ones they use in the movies, appeared.

They were shocked when a robotic female voice said "Hello Zoe Jackson. You may enter."

Seira looked at Zoe and said "I hate you."

Zoe said to her not friend and made a fake smile. "I do believe you have made that clear at the last Christmas party, when you threw a chair at me."

They went inside the door, the one that had opened earlier, continuing their arguing. Percy looked at his co-fighters and entered the big ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am BACK. **

**HEY HERES THE NEXT XHPTER. REMEMBER WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT THERE WAS A LOT OF OCs. well here they are. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

They were now in an elevator which was suppose to take them to main level. And Seira and Zoe Jackson were still fighting, like crazy. Not with swords but words. The elevator was very tiny but everyone made room for them to fight with their odd words to use.

The ride was long and loud. Annabeth was glaring at Percy the whole time. Screw that, everyone from the was glaring at him. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and no, Leo was admiring the elevator.

DING, says the elevator bell. And it opened up to a very odd place.

There were 13 doors, closed. Each door had a name on them, starting with Luke, James, Lillian, Maria, Bianca, Talias, Theseus, Artemis, Cole, Ryan, Seira, Asia, and Tide. The place was clean and very high tech. There was one thing in the middle of the whole Ping-pong table. And ten chairs. Three on one side and seven on the others.

Seira monitored from them to sit down and they sat. Percy in the middle with Jason on his left and Annabeth on Percy's right. Then it was, on Jason's left, Piper and then Leo, who was still admiring the place. Then on Annabeth's right it was Frank then Hazel.

Seira sat down in the middle of the other chairs with nobody around her. "I am going to tell-"

Then the big glass doors in the front of the place opened and a little nine-year old came running out.

The girl had wild dark brown curls and crazy brown eyes. She had a brown work overhauls on with a little tag on the right pocket that said Valdez. Her face was dirty with grade and oil stains. She ran right into Leo's lap, which caused him to fall over with his chair.

Seira covered her head, expecting something. Then a few minutes later the girl got out of a very petrified Leo's lap and slowly walked back to the doors. Seira sighed and dragged her to the ping-pong table, right in across from them and petrified Leo, who was sitting in a normal position now.

Seira monitored to them as if to say "say your sorry." They exchanged a few more glances of the eyes and the girl sighed. "I'm sorry I made you think that you were gonna be blown up."

Leo raised his hand, like he was in class. Seira looked at him. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Casanova Valdez. And no I am not going to blow you up." she said becoming sassy.

Leo was now going to be petrified for the rest of trip. "So," he said, "your my kid I the future?"

She nodded, very tired. Then there was a small explosion and she smiled. "I did mean to blow something up, but I really thought it would be bigger. With that much uranium..." she trailed off.

She walked, which was scary to everyone expect Seira, back to her workshop in some pink tennis shoes while muttering little math equations.

A still petrified Leo sat in still his seat. They all thought that everyone here was officially crazy and loopy. Seria opened her mouth to talk but then their was a rustling noise coming from the hallway behind them. They all looked back, Seira very annoyed.

The first thing Percy saw was the person who almost shot him, Asia, and then he saw Nico. Who was blushing.

She was holding him by the collar and he was threshing. She held on to him tight. Once they got to the ping pong table, Nico gave a very awkward smile. "So," Seira said looking Asia straight on the eyes, "where did you get this guy?"

"He was shadow traveling," she started,"and so was I, we just happened to bump into each other."

They glared at each other for a long time, leaving a very embarrassed Nico in the middle of them. Seira finally said, after at least ten minutes, "He can help too, but I don't want this to happen again."

Asia pushed him in a chair, and walked off. Nico just looked at the ground. Percy had it summed up by now, Nico was trying to save them not knowing that their was another Hades child there and got captured.

"Now as I was trying to say-" Seira started but never finished.

Someone burst through the side doors, making Percy think that everyone here liked to interrupt. A guy with all black on came running thought the doors.

His hair was a dark red an his eyes were a dark green. His shirt was a black, of course, shirt with the band My Chemical Romance in huge letters on it. He had some skinny black jeans on along with a chain from his front pocket to his back, his wallet chain or whatever you call those things. He had socks on but no shoes. He slipped right after after he got in the door, and he landed on his face. He stood up holding the doors which were currently being banged on. He looked at all of them with a looked that said and what he actually said "Help me would you?!"

Seira glared at the guy and said "Di Angelo what kind of trouble did you get into now?"

He smiled, a very embarrassed smile may Percy add, and said "We were just practicing and then..." he trailed off.

The banging stopped. The guy, or as Percy guessed Nico son, looked at the other door and ran over to it. No screw that, he slid over to it in his socks. There was knock on the door the guy was guarding seconds earlier.

The guy, Nico's son, melted into the nearest corner. "Aidan, friend, are you in there?" a voice said creepily outside the door.

Then the door was kicked open. Four guys were outside the door, with knifes, swords and a shot gun. A guy with creepy crazy eyes and curly hair, who looked a lot like Leo, had the shotgun.

One guy with shocking blue eyes and messy brown hair looked at Seria and smiled and hid his knife behind his back. The rest hid their weapons behind their backs once they saw there was other people in the room. Zoe, who Percy just noticed that she was still here, glared at the two.

One guy, who had a shocking resemblance to Thalia, tried to back away. Didn't work.

"Why are chasing Aidan? Remember I can easily put you all in the air and drop you."

The guys with blue eye and brown hair looked at her with a face that said really? "Well what would you do with me?"

"Tell your parents, once this thing is done, that you killed you little sisters fish."

"It was an accident!" he said jumping up."I was twelve and I got a knife for my birthday! What do expect? The kid to freaking put it in a frame?"

"Wait," Leo said very curious,"who are you?"

"Trenton"

"Last name please."

He looked at Leo like he was crazy. "Grace."

Jason sat there breathing, not.

Seira looked at them and then they introduced themselves.

The guy with crazy eyes was "Sammy Valdez." The boy with the resemblance to Thalia was "Alec Grace, Thalia's kid. Long story." The guy with brown skin, who was not mentioned, was "Kyle Zhang." Then of course the kid in all black was "Aidan Di Angelo."

Yeah, this day was getting more exciting by the moment.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS,**

**Amity The Only Pickpocketier.**


	4. Chapter 4

** HI ITS BEEN A LONG TIME!** **i think. **

**ANyway HEREs the chaper**

**there is a warnig MINOR SWEARING!**

**SO YEAh...**

**CHAPTER **

**THREE**

The first thing that the four boys did when they saw Aidan Di Angelo come out of the corner was... chase him.

He slipped with his socks on, but the guys still didn't catch up to him. They all chased him out the door, but Seria caught one by the back of his collar. He fell on the ground, facedown. He stood up, groggy, "What in the name of Zeus was that for?!"

Sunglasses on and cracked, it was the boy with a resemblance to Thalia, Alec, was the one she caught. He had a thin elbow length light blue shirt on with a bunch of sliver necklaces on with many different charm on the chains. With skinny jeans and a chain that went hooked onto his wallet, whatever it was called, he looked pissed. "And I am stuck here why?" he said running fingers through his black hair.

"Why are you chasing down Di Angelo, again?" she said blocking him from any of the doors.

"Jacksonandhimwerekissing." he mumbled.

"What?" she said as pissed as ever. "I didn't hear you."

He sighed. "D. and him," he bit his lip, "were kissing."

She punched him, but hit the wall instead, making a huge dent. "Why are you fight about a girl?! When HER TWIN IS MISSNG?!"

He gulped and bolted for the door. The people from the past were watching very intensely, just like a movie.

Alec was lucky enough to get out of the door, but then was pushed back in. He looked at the girl who pushed him back in and blushed. Zoe, walked back in the doors, pushing Alec in.

Percy had to admit that the girl was sneaking and sexy.

A guy was following her, a man at least a year older then her and a painter. Percy could smell the paint all the way across the room.

Alec was now on the wall with a hand on his neck. "Why don't you just shut up? Huh?" she said like she was protecting someone. "Why don't you and your bast-"

A hand was put over her mouth. That guy following her was leaning up against the wall, a hand on her mouth. She dropped Alec and he ran like hell, this time Seira didn't care about him but about Zoe and the painter.

She bit the guys hand, and slapped him. He just stood there like he was used to it. "Zoe..." he trailed off.

"Shut up. James." she said walking across the room to the other door.

"Zoe..." he trailed off again. "You need therapy for this anger problem."

She was already out the door and down the hall. "NO I DON'T."

And a door slammed. James sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fiancés."

He walked out, and down the same path Zoe did. Seria went and locked the doors, all the doors. She quietly went back to the table and sat down. "That was..." Leo trailed off.

"I would hate to be their parents." she said hands under her chin, supporting weight.

She grabbed a laptop, from nowhere may Percy add, and said "Now that will no one will interrupt us no more, it is regulation that I tell you about the victim. Which opposed to my idea were we just find the kid and you go home."

"Wait have you done this before?" Leo asked.

She just closed the laptop and grabbed, once again out of nowhere, a huge pile of files. "This a Charlie Jackson's file. From date of birth to criminal records which is," she took off one or two files,"all that."

All Percy could say was "Ok..."

"He is rebellious, hence the hair." she opened the first file and showed them a picture of the five boys from earlier, a guy with red hair and a girl with pink hair. "If your wondering, the guy with red hair is Charlie and the girl with pink hair is his twin, Daedalus. The girl he boys were fighting about. She's a sweetie and one hell of a singer and with rip your eyes before you get a look at her."

All Annabeth could say was, she sighed and thought What the hell am I going to do wrong?

"By the way it's not any of parents faults," she gave them a look,"they just are rebellious. They were born that way-"

Some loud music came on, a girl singing. Seria gave a string of curses in Roman, Greek, and even some in a wind language. She unlocked the doors, except for the door to the main control area. She was about to do that when, a girl with long curly pink/blond hair rushed in.

Her hair was in a messy pony tail but was still long. With a blue button up shirt, red skinny jeans, military high heeled shoes, and pink sunglasses, she was hot to Leo. Pink hair he learned earlier was the same color hair for the twin to who had been missing, who had been Percy and Annabeths kids. He sulked into his chair.

"What THE FUCKING HELL? WHY IS THAT PLAYING ?" she screamed.

She kicked the glass doors with her high heels and it cracked the door. The doors opened.

We will stop today's reading due to an angry Jackson. A girl to specify. Who has had one hell of a day.

**REALLY SHORT chapter sorry...**

**please review.**

**~Amity The Only Pickpocketier**


End file.
